To Be Given Happiness
by SonOfKakashi
Summary: For most of Naruto’s life everyone had hated him. What would happen if he had found a friend? Would he be able to find the happiness that he had longed for?Or would Happiness be Given to Him? NARUTO SERIES REMAKE. Naruto and Tenten with other Parings.
1. Hi, my name is Tenten

**Title: **To Be Given Happiness

**Series:**Naruto

**Type of Story: **Series Remake

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, and Action

**Rating: **T for Teen. (Rating might go up in much later chapters.)

**Main Paring: **Naruto and TenTen. **Side Parings:**Kiba and Ino, Shikamaru and Temari. **One Sided Parings: **Sakura and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Rock Lee and Sakura (duh.), Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten.

**Summary: **For most of Naruto's life everyone had hated him. What would happen if he had found a friend? Would he be able to find the happiness that he had longed for? Or Would Someone give it to him? REMAKE OF NARUTO.Follow Naruto's life from start to finish as he makes new friends, enemies, and grows up to become a great Ninja.

**SOK: Yo! SOK here with another amazing story from the world of Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: I'd hardly call your other stories amazing.**

**SOK: Shut up fur ball. As you can see the great and all mighty Kyuubi will be helping me with this story. Although all he has done so far is eat all my beef jerky…**

**Kyuubi: This story is going to be a remake of the whole series so it will be pretty different from the actual manga. The ninja arts and stuff will be mostly the same. The story is going to start when Naruto is 4 years old and end when he is around 21 maybe. We don't know yet. **

**SOK: This is going to be one of those fics where Naruto and Tenten meet at a young age and kind of grow up together. I plan on not rushing this story so if my chapters start to become rushed then please yell at me for it in a review. Seriously, I don't mind flames as long as they're about my story and NOT about how the NarutoTenten paring is so stupid or some shit like that.**

**Kyuubi: Yes, if someone flames us about the paring itself I will be forced to devour him or her. Now get on with the disclaimer.**

**SOK: Yeah, Yeah. I IN NO WAY OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE THE NARUTO SERIES GO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!**

* * *

It was the middle of summer in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the great blue sky. The warm weather would make any kid want to go outside and play in the Leaf Village's central park, even the ones who didn't have anyone to play with.

The one little boy who didn't have anyone to play with was a four-year-old boy whose name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was nice enough but for some reason nobody would play with him. When he would ask another kid his age to play with him they seemed like they would and then their parents would pick them up and take them to a different spot in the park, telling their children to stay away from him.

Nonetheless Naruto would always wonder outside to the nearby central park and play in the giant sandbox that was in the middle of the park.

Today was another one of those beautiful days when Naruto would leave his empty apartment and play. As usual any child that was playing in the sandbox was moved away as soon as he got there.

With a low child like sigh Naruto walked to the center of the sandbox and began to dig a hole with his small hands. Naruto had no idea why he liked to dig holes but it was a good thing he did because he had no other toys to play with.

Loosen up the sand a bit, push it to the side, loosen up the sand a bit, and push it to the side. Naruto continued this process for about and hour and he eventually had a hole big enough for him to sit in. It wasn't deep enough for him to completely hide himself in but the walls were as high as his stomach when he crossed his legs and sat down in it.

Naruto grumbled something about digging deeper before he crawled out of his hole and began to dig again. Eventually though his hands began to sting from digging in the much deeper levels of the dirt as it became harder and harder to dig. After about thirty minutes he had to stop and go to the public restrooms to go to the bathroom.

When Naruto came back out there were two kids that looked slightly older than him kicking the sand back into his hole that he had been working so hard on.

"Hey, stop it!" Naruto yelled at the boys as he ran back over to the sand box to stop them from filling in the hole. Naruto reached the sandbox, totally out of breath as he rested his hands on his knees. "Stop…putting…sand back in…my hole."

The two boys narrowed their eyes at him. "No…when you're in the sandbox our mom won't let us play here so you should go play somewhere else." One of the boys said angrily. The boy had a slightly pudgy face and a cap on. Other than that there wasn't anything unique about him.

"Yeah, go home." The other boy was very small for his age and had dark brown hair that seemed very tidy.

"But I want to dig a hole." Naruto responded in a whiny tone. He was on the verge of crying when the two boys kept filling in his hole and totally ignored him.

When the boys were about half way done filling in his hole, Naruto plopped down on the ground and began to lightly cry. Naruto had after all done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve this.

"Hey, cut it out!" A girl about Naruto's age with brown hair tied up in two round buns came running over to the sandbox. "Stop it you meanies!" The girl yelled at them angrily and the boys stopped and just stared at her.

"We don't wanna stop." The smaller of the two boys responded with a tone any child would use when being told to stop something that they wanted to do. The small girl glared at them with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Cut it out or I'll wreck something you make." The girl was now about a foot away from the two boys glaring daggers through them. For a five year old she had an extremely intimidating dare.

"You're a girl, you wouldn't wreck anything we make." The slightly pudgy boy argued. Of course they didn't think she was a threat because she was a girl and they were boys. Simple five-year-old logic.

The little girl responded by picking up a rock and throwing it right at their feet, almost hitting one of the boys' toes. The boys looked up at her with a scared look on there faces, not wanting to be hit with a rock.

"I'm gonna throw the next one at your head." The little girl threatened with an oh-so-innocent smile on her face as she tossed a second rock up into the air, way above her head, before it came back down and landed right back in her hand.

The boys began to run in the other direction, talking about telling their mommy or something along those lines. The little girl smiled in victory as she put the rock she had back down on the ground. Naruto had stopped crying a long time ago and was thanking her repeatedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Your welcome. Those boys were really mean." The little brown haired girl responded politely like she had been taught. Naruto just smiled but when realization hit him that her parents were probably going to come take her away from the sandbox he frowned and looked around for any sign of an adult walking towards the sandbox and saw no one.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Naruto asked curiously with his head cocked to the side. He figured if they weren't coming to take her away than her parents weren't here.

"There over there." The girl pointed to a bench a little ways away by the swings. The girl was now sitting down across from Naruto.

"How come they aren't taking you away?" Naruto was still using that same curious tone and he still had his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Why would they do that?" Now it was the little girls turn to look confused.

"I don't know." Naruto responded truthfully. He really had no idea why everyone stayed away from him.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Cause moms and dads take kids away from the sandbox when I'm here." Naruto was now preoccupying himself with taking the sand back out of his hole with his hands.

"My mom and dad let me play where ever I want." The girl seemed almost smug about that fact where as Naruto was happier than he ever was. "I'm Tenten, what's your name?" Tenten then extended her hand for a handshake, like her parents had taught her.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he shook her hand. When Naruto and Tenten were finished shaking hands Naruto began digging his hole again but then he realized that Tenten might want to help. "Do you want to help me dig a hole?" Naruto looked up from his work to see Tenten with a wide smile on her face.

"Ok. I'll be right back." The girl then got up and began to run over towards her parents. Naruto frowned, expecting her not to come back but then his eyes went wide as he watched her pick up a bucket with different kinds of small plastic shovels in it. Tenten talked with her parents for a second before running back to the sandbox.

Tenten giggled lightly at the wide-eyed Naruto who was staring at the bucket of sandbox toys like they were the most precious things in the world. Tenten sat down across from him again and extended the bucket out to him.

"Pick a shovel." She said with a smile. Naruto felt his eyes water up because of happiness but refused to cry. Naruto instead examined each shovel closely before grabbing an orange one that looked like a smaller, plastic version of an actual shovel.

"Is your favorite color orange?" She asked as she grabbed a brown shovel.

"Yep! How'd you know?" Naruto answered as he enthusiastically began to dig. Of course it wasn't that hard to figure out with Naruto wearing an orange jumpsuit like outfit and picking an orange shovel.

"You're clothes are orange and you picked the orange shovel." Tenten said, giggling again. (I don't know. It just seems like a little girl would giggle a lot around Naruto because of his personality.)

"Oh." Tenten began to help Naruto dig the hole and Naruto couldn't have been happier with how the day was turning out. He might have actually found a friend.

"Naruto, where are your parents?" Tenten asked as she began to push some of the sand out of the way that was falling in the hole. Naruto frowned slightly but within a few seconds his smile was bright again.

"I don't have any." He responded with that big smile still plastered on his face. Tenten looked up at him with a sad expression. She knew enough to know that Naruto's parents were most likely dead. Before Tenten could say anything else, Naruto began talking about ramen and how good it was.

They were both young but some how they kept their conversations about their favorite things going for over an hour. After that hour was up they had dug a large hole big enough for both of them to fit in comfortably and it was deep enough that you could only see their heads over the top.

Smiling like a couple of monkeys they were about to start making it bigger when Tenten's parents walked over to the sandbox.

"Hey Tenten, we are going to have to go home in a little bit." Tenten's mother told her from the outside of the sandbox. Tenten's mother was a slightly shorter woman with dark blonde hair that when to about the middle of her back and she seemed like a very fit woman.

"But mom, we were going to make our hole bigger." Tenten wined as she climbed out of the hole and walked up to her parents. Naruto hesitantly climbed out of the hole too but stayed back by the edge, just watching to see if Tenten's parents were nice.

"We can always come back tomorrow." Tenten's father responded to her as he picked her up in his arms. Tenten's father was a medium sized man with short shaggy brown hair and he also was pretty built. What caught Naruto's eye was the ninja hitai-ate (headband) on his forehead.

"Who is your friend Tenten?" Her mother asked as she looked over at Naruto who was slightly fidgety under the two adults gaze.

Tenten's parents knew who Naruto was, everyone knew who Naruto was. Tenten's parents knew a lot about him like how he had no parents and how the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed within him. However, Tenten's parents were very thankful to the boy, unlike most of the village. Tenten's parents were very open minded and always thought about the positives of things instead of the negatives.

They always thought of the young man as a hero like the Fourth wanted him to be. They were there when the fourth had sealed the Fox inside of Naruto along with the Third Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and other strong shinobi that had stayed to fight to the very end. So of course they allowed their daughter to be friends with a boy who they considered a hero.

"His name is Naruto." Tenten responded enthusiastically. Tenten's mother smiled at her daughter. Her daughter seemed very happy and that was all that really mattered to her.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Akemi Shobuki and this is my husband," She gestured to the man next to her. " Isamu Shobuki." Akemi, Tenten's mother, greeted Naruto with a smile on her face well her husband, Isamu was talking with his daughter about something in a low whisper.

Naruto smiled his brightest smile. These people didn't seem to despise him like the others did and they were even being nice. Maybe his life wasn't so bad after all.

Out of no where Tenten began to smile just as bright as Naruto was smiling as her father finished speaking to her then he set her down on the ground and she quickly walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to come have dinner at our house?" Tenten asked rather enthusiastically, happy that her new friend could come and visit her home. Naruto's eyes went wide when she asked, surprised that they were offering to let him into their home for dinner, seeing as how everyone else seemed to think he was a disease.

Naruto just nodded his head vigorously for his response, seeing as how he was speechless at the moment.

"Good. We better get going then. I need some time to cook dinner." Akemi was already turning around to head out of the park, expecting them all to follow. Without a word Isamu began to follow his wife and then Tenten grabbed Naruto's hand and began to basically drag him towards her parents.

Naruto followed wordlessly with a big grin on his face. It was good to be alive.

* * *

XX

**SOK: So, how'd you like the first chapter? I think it is some of my best work as far as beginnings go.**

**Kyuubi: Which isn't saying much.**

**SOK: HEY! You didn't help at all so you have no right to be talking in my AUTHOR's notes. **

**Kyuubi: I finished eating your beef jerky and I had to take a nap. It isn't my fault you didn't wait till I got up.**

**SOK: Whatever…I think I'm going to have a few time skips next chapter. I'll tell a little bit about the diner at Tenten's house and then I'll most likely skip a few weeks ahead real quick and then I'll time skip to when Naruto is five years old to show when he enters the academy. After that I may end up timeskipping to when Naruto is 7 or 8 if I don't take up a lot of space with the other two skips.**

**Kyuubi: Why would you tell them that?**

**SOK: So they will stick around to see the next chapter when it comes out.**

**Kyuubi: Eh…I still think it was stupid to tell them how the next chapter is gonna play out.**

**SOK: Ok everyone. I hope you all review and add my story to your alert list. Also, if it isn't to much to ask for could you guys tell me if I'm right for giving you guys some hints about the next chapter or if Kyuubi is right about it being a bad idea to give you guys hints.**

**SOK: I also just want to say that I know my tense is all screwed up I just can't get my mind to lock onto past tense.**

TILL NEXT CHAPTER, Sayonara!


	2. Ten Laps, Twenty Laps, Fifty Laps, a 100

**SOK: OK, I finally got this chapter finished. It took me a while to work this chapter out. I had writers block or something.**

**Kyuubi: Didn't you just fall asleep on your keyboard and you didn't wake up until a day later?**

**SOK: I had brain block, where did you get that other idea.**

**Kyuubi: I don't know…I'm just bored…**

**SOK: Yeah…anyways, since I'm uploading chapters one and two at almost the same time there aren't any reviews or else I'd be thanking peeps. ****Anyways, Kyuubi would you do the disclaimer.**

**Kyuubi: SOK does NOT own the Naruto series in anyway. It isn't like he can draw well enough to make it anyways…**

**SOK: -glare-**

* * *

Naruto, Tenten, Isamu, and Akemi arrived at a medium sized two-story building next to a weapons shop around ten minutes later. Tenten was still dragging Naruto behind her but he didn't really mind. He finally had a friend and her parents were nice too. He was as happy as a cat on a fishing boat. (I made that up off the top of my head, how lame is it really?)

When they had passed by the weapon shop Naruto had stared at it for a long time. There were tons of shuriken, kunai, katana, trench knives, exploding tags, and other deadly weapons in display cases in the windows. Naruto was amazed at all the incredible ninja gear.

He was jerked out of his trance as Tenten yanked on his arm and pulled him into the building next to the weapons shop, her parents already inside the building.

Inside the building I was like any other house except it was big enough for two families. The living room was the first thing you saw when you walked in. The living room had dark blue carpet that looked comfy to lay or sit down on. The furniture in the living room was normal enough, just a rather large couch and two chairs with a coffee table in the middle. (I'm not familiar with traditional Japanese living room type areas so I'm just going to use an American blueprint.)

The next room Tenten dragged Naruto to was the kitchen where Akemi was already taking ingredients for dinner out of the cupboards and such. The kitchen had a square counter in the middle with the walls having counters all along them and cupboards above the counter tops. There was of course a stove and stuff like that.

"Dinner will be ready in fifty minutes Tenten." Tenten's mother, Akemi, told her as she began to drag Naruto out of the room and down a hallway. The hallway only had two doors: one was the bathroom, which Tenten pointed out, and the other was a Den.

They entered the den after Tenten responded to her mother with an ok. Inside the den the walls were covered in books and there was a fireplace made out of stone, making it look old fashion. In the middle there was a small leather couch that looked like you could sink into it, with an end table at each end. Tenten ran over and turned the lamps on the tables on so Naruto could get a better view of the place.

Naruto looked around, the whole place was amazing, everything down to the mantle of the fireplace. As Naruto scanned the room he spotted a Leaf Headband in a glass case. Slightly confused, Naruto walked towards the fireplace and stopped far enough away for him to see above the high mantle.

"How come this ninja headband is in a case?" Naruto asked Tenten as he examined the headband further. Tenten smiled as she walked over and stood next to Naruto, looking at it from the same angle he was.

"That was my mom's headband." Tenten explained as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the den.

"How come it is up there?"

Tenten was now dragging Naruto up some stairs that were back in the living room.

"My mom isn't a ninja anymore." Tenten responded as they reached the top of the steps. On the second floor there was a guest room, Tenten's parent's bedroom, and Tenten's room. Tenten then proceeded to dragging Naruto towards her room.

Naruto was thinking about asking her why her mom wasn't a ninja anymore but all other thoughts were wiped away as he thought of what her room would be like. Naruto visibly cringed when he thought of unicorns, dolls, and lots of pink.

To his great surprise the room's walls were painter a mahogany color and the dresser, shelves and the bed were all a nice natural wood. Tenten's blankets were all either blue or brown. Another thing Naruto noticed were the many scrolls stack on a small bookshelf. Naruto began to wonder what the scrolls were about but he pushed that thought away for another time when he noticed the wooden toy chest in the corner. Again Naruto imagined unicorns, dolls, and lots of pink as Tenten began to head towards the chest, letting go of Naruto's hand finally.

"Come here Naruto." Tenten gestured towards the toy chest and Naruto hesitantly followed. Tenten than opened the chest and inside there wasn't any sign of unicorns, dolls, or even pink. All that was in the chest were tons of plastic and wood toys that were made to imitate ninja weapons. There were wooden kunai and shuriken, fake explosive tags and also fake ninja headbands with just a circle on them instead of the real village symbol, plastic swords or different shapes and sizes, and much more.

"Wow Tenten, this is so cool." Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to the chest and stared at the incredible amount of ninja toys. "Can I touch one?" Naruto asked, seemingly in another trance.

"Of course, we're gonna play ninja silly." Tenten told him with a grin. "Pick you weapons." The young tomboy then grabbed one of the headbands, five wood kunai, six wood shuriken, a kunai pouch, a shuriken holster, and a plastic katana. (I would have killed to grow up playing with that kind of stuff.)

"…" Totally speechless, Naruto proceeded to grab almost the exact same items that Tenten had but only grabbed three wooden kunai and only four wooden shuriken. He also didn't grab a katana but he did grab a plastic dagger.

"Ok, lets go to the back yard." Tenten exclaimed as they finished strapping on the holsters and pouches. Naruto was smiling such a big toothy smile that most of his face was teeth. Tenten just giggled at him.

Eventually they were in Tenten's backyard. The backyard had nice green grass but it also had training dummies in the corner by a large tree. There were bushes along the edges near the fence that would be perfect for hiding along with a second tree in the opposite corner of the yard.

After a quick mentioning of the rules, which involved no hitting really hard and no hitting each other in the head, they began to play. To Naruto's great amazement, Tenten could throw her wooden kunai and shuriken with incredible accuracy for a child so young and she could even calculate how hard she need to throw it so it would hit its mark but still not hurt to bad.

By the time Tenten's mother called them in for dinner Naruto had lost twenty-nine times in a row with no wins. Tenten was giggling most of the time, watching Naruto jump frantically around trying to dodge Tenten's toy kunai and shuriken. Although Tenten always managed to hit him in a vital spot before she ran out of long ranged weapons.

Tenten and Naruto both entered the living room where there was now a table that must have been set up for them to eat. Akemi and Isamu were putting the plates on the table. Naruto, who was tired and sweating where as Tenten was still full of energy and she only had a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

Isamu walked over and stood in front of the two children with a smile on his face. "You two should go wash your hands before we eat." He suggested as he examined the two children and noticed that Naruto was more tired than Tenten. With a smirk he walked back over to the table and sat down as Naruto and Tenten raced to the first floor bathroom to wash their hands.

Akemi walked in with the last plate of food and sat down next to her husband. "Naruto is a good kid…it's to bad that everyone things of him as the demon fox." Tenten's mother said, ignoring the decree about not talking about it.

"It really is pretty sad. At least we can do what we can to make his life better." Isamu responded, thinking about how the other parents always shunned him.

"I think Tenten has already made his life a little easier." Akemi said quietly with a smile. Isamu's smile wasn't as radiant as his wife's but he smiled none the less.

Tenten and Naruto came racing into the room and they both sat down on the other side of the table from Tenten's parents.

"I beat you here Naruto." Tenten exclaimed as she examined the food on the table. Naruto was too busy staring at everything. His mouth was watering slightly. Tenten giggled at his reaction to all the food while her parents just kept smiling.

"Well, dig in guys." Isamu exclaimed before both Naruto and Tenten clapped their hands together at the same time.

"Ikadaimatsu!" The two children shouted simultaneously but instead of eating right away they looked at each other and laughed because they had both said the same thing.

Later that night in the middle of dinner…

"So, Naruto, where do you live? I've only seen you at the park." Tenten's mother asked as politely as she could. Naruto closed his eyes in thought as he tried to figure out what the address was.

"I don't know the address but it is in an apartment building," Naruto started counting something with his fingers. "…Seven blocks away from Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto finished with a big smile and started to dig into his food again. Out of everyone at the table Naruto had eaten the most.

Isamu's pride was kind of hurt, being out eaten by a four year old and all. Akemi just watched him eat with a smile.

Naruto finally took a breather and sat back in his chair. Tenten was amazed at how much he could eat; he had to have eaten his weight in food already.

"This food is really good Mrs. Shobuki." Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Thank you, but 'Mrs. Shobuki' makes me sound old, just call me Akemi." Tenten's mother smiled as brightly as she usually did, trying to make him feel comfortable.

"Ok."

2 Weeks Later

For two weeks Naruto had been eating dinner at Tenten's house and they played in the park almost daily except when it rained one day. Naruto was happier than he had ever been. It was a good feeling to know that you were always welcome in somebody else's home. He was with Tenten more than he was at his own home nowadays.

"You mean you're going to be in the ninja academy?" Asked an astonished Naruto who hadn't put two and two together in the last couple weeks. (The toy ninja stuff, etc.)

"Of course I am. I want to be a weapon master like my mom and dad. It'll be easy to get weapons because we own a shop." During the many dinners Naruto had spent at Tenten's house in the past two weeks he had learned about the fact that the weapons shop next door to their house was theirs. At the time he had gone nuts with excitement.

"Now we won't be able to play everyday though." Naruto whined well Tenten just smiled.

"We'll play at my house after school." Tenten said in a matter-of-fact way. Naruto's shoulders slumped but he was smiling nonetheless. He hated the idea of Tenten being in the academy when he wasn't but she was a whole year older than him so it was expected. Of course he hadn't told anyone about him wanting to join the academy because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Ok, but you have to tell me all that you learned." Naruto wasn't a very good negotiator but he was stubborn. Tenten already knew this so didn't tell him no.

2 YEAR LATER

Naruto sat up in his bed, his nightcap flailing around when he sat up. He was now five years old and able to join the academy. When Naruto had told Tenten about wanting to join the academy the day before she hadn't seemed surprised which was a downer for Naruto. He wanted to surprise her but she obviously had figured that out a long time ago.

Today would be his first day in the academy. Of course they wouldn't be teaching any ninja skills for a couple of years yet but it was a start. For now they would teach him simple academics and wouldn't be teaching him much else until he had the academic basics down.

About an hour later Naruto showed up at Tenten's house with a big smile on his face. They had agreed a few days ago to walk to the academy together every morning. Tenten and her parents opened the door with a smile. Tenten turned to her parents and they bent down so she could kiss their cheeks before she grabbed Naruto's hand and started to drag him towards the academy.

"Tenten sure is enthusiastic." Isamu then kissed his wife on the cheek and started to head to the Hokage tower as his wife headed towards the weapons shop to open.

Naruto and Tenten made it safely to the academy. They were in the doors of the academy now and Tenten had finally let go of Naruto's hand. Well they were waiting Naruto and Tenten began talking about Ninja related stuff when two teachers walked up to a podium in the front of the room and began to speak.

One man seemed rather young, maybe seventeen or eighteen years old while the other man seemed much older. Naruto and Tenten stopped talking immediately.

"Hello Students, as most of you know, my name is Hikaru Minamino." The older man introduced himself, not smiling one bit. The man seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. "However I'm sure none of you know this man," He gestured to the younger man. "This is Iruka Imino and he will be teaching the newer students." After the announcement all the students began to whisper about the new teacher.

"Silence!" Minamino shouted and everyone went quiet but Naruto of course. Over the silence you could here Naruto still talking about the new teacher. Minamino examined Naruto with an intense frown. Before long Tenten elbowed Naruto in the side, making Naruto flinch and grab his side.

"What'd you do that for?" Naruto was still oblivious to the approaching teacher. Tenten just pointed to the teacher that was almost right in front of him. Naruto turned his head to see the glare that the teacher was sending his way and visibly shrunk. Before the teacher stopped in front of Naruto, Naruto had already made himself stand as tall as he could. Tenten smacked her forehead, stepping a couple steps away from Naruto.

" Did you not here me yell silence young man? Are you deaf?" Minamino had stern voice but Naruto of course isn't smart enough to just shut up.

"Maybe." Naruto cockily responded his fox grin clearly visible. Minamino noticed the whisker marks quickly.

So, his is the Fox Child. Of course he'll be a troublemaker. Minamino thought with a smug grin spreading across his face. I'll break this little brat right here and now.

"That'll be ten laps around the academy for you as soon as this orientation is over." Minamino began to turn around but stopped as Naruto began to speak.

"Ten laps? That is too easy. How about twenty." The little boy responded with a smug fox grin. Naruto was only five years old but he wasn't going to take this from anyone, not even from a ninja. Tenten was visibly cringing. Again, Tenten knew how stubborn Naruto was and there wasn't anyway he would back down. Of course she also knew how much stamina he had for running. Ten laps really would be too easy for him.

After all, Naruto had spent the last year running away from and dodging Tenten's toy projectiles. Naruto was getting really fast, especially for a five year old. Tenten could never keep up with him.

"What did you say?" Minamino asked, turning back around to stare down the little boy.

"Are you deaf?" Naruto responded, mimicking the teacher's words from before. By this time everyone was staring at Naruto with wide eyes, wondering if he had a death wish.

"THAT IS IT, YOU'RE DOING FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE ACADEMY I DON'T CARE IF IT KILLS YOU!" Minamino yelled at the top of his lungs, his words echoing in the halls. If Naruto was scared he didn't show it as he just smiled up at the older man.

"That's better." Naruto responded, that same smile on his face. Tenten just sweat dropped.

Why do you always do this Naruto…I know you have a lot of confidence but you can't run fifty laps around the school…

Still fuming Minamino trudged back to the podium and continued with the orientation.

"Naruto you dummy." Tenten walked over and smacked Naruto in the back of the head like her mom had told her to do if he did something stupid. Naruto's hands instantly went to the spot where she smacked him.

"What was that for Tenten?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head. Tenten closed her eyes tight, trying not to hit him again.

"Why did you do that? Now Minamino-sensei doesn't like you at all."

"So, he is a grumpy butt…" Naruto finally took his hands off his head just to be smacked again. (I love the term grumpy butt. My little cousin says it all the time.)

Later that day Naruto was running his laps with Minamino watching him closely. The first thirteen laps had been a cakewalk for Naruto but the sixteenth lap was tiring him. Eventually he was down to a walking speed. Minamino smirked, knowing that the brat would never give him any backtalk again.

"Faster! I thought you said you could RUN fifty laps!" Minamino shouted to him while Naruto just glared at him. Noticing the glare Minamino decided on a punishment for it. "Just for that you have to run sixty laps now!"

Naruto tried not to glare at the man, of course for Naruto that was impossible. Naruto continued to glare at the Minamino as he ran, eventually Minamino yelled out one hundred laps, having added ten laps for each minute Naruto glared at him. Naruto was now on the twenty-sixth lap.

Being angrier than he ever had been before made something stir in Naruto that never had before. Feeling a sudden increase in energy Naruto started to run faster than he had been when he started and within the next hour and a half Naruto had finished his one hundred laps with a smug look on his face.

Minamino couldn't help but notice that after Naruto started running at full speed again that he hadn't broken a sweat. How could he run a hundred laps without breaking a sweat? Minamino just glare at Naruto. He'd have to break him another day.

Tenten, who had been there the whole time since they had actually started after class, ran over to Naruto. She couldn't believe he had just run a hundred laps around the school.

"That was amazing Naruto!" Tenten couldn't help but congratulate him on his great accomplishment, even if he had done it because he got in trouble. Naruto just grinned and that's when Tenten noticed his teeth. His canines were slightly longer than the rest of his teeth and were pointed like an animal's teeth.

"Hey, why are your teeth like that?" Tenten then pointed at his canines that had started to shrink before Tenten's eyes. Naruto dragged his tongue over his teeth but by the time he did that they were back to normal.

"What do you mean?" Naruto, with a confused look on his face, picked up his nap sack and gestured for them to start their walk to Tenten's.

"Nothing…" Tenten thought maybe she was seeing things and shrugged it off.

Later that night, when Naruto and the Shobuki family were having dinner, Naruto and Tenten talked about the day's events. Tenten's parents had meant to scold him (since they were the closest thing he had to parents) but when they heard about the look on Minamino's face and how Naruto had run one hundred laps, they completely forgot about scolding him.

* * *

**SOK: How was that. Have I drawn it out too much? I just want to give you guys a good idea of Tenten and Naruto's childhood but I think I might make you guys bored if I stay in their childhood to long. I made Naruto a little odd for a five-year-old but oh well. There is going to be another time skip next chapter, we might even get into the actual story.**

**Kyuubi: We also need you guys to vote on whether we should have some romance after the chunnin exams or before. Or we could always wait till Shippuuden for them to actually get together.**

**SOK: Yeah, I'm kind of leaning towards Shippuuden for the actual get together. Ok, read and review people. Also, does anyone know why they say READ and review at the end of the chapter when you already should have read it?**

**Till next chappy, Sayonara! **


	3. Three Years Later: Fight me now

****

SOK: Hello. I'm so sorry for the wait. My computer got a virus and is trashed so it took me a while to finish this and get it to another computer to upload plus I have finals.

**Kyuubi: Yes, now we want to thank our very first Reviewer, ****Demoneyes87**** for his review. **

**SOK: As an answer to Demoneyes's question: We want to give Naruto a signature weapon but we don't know what to have him use. If you have any suggestions than we'd really like to hear them. I however am ****definitely**** not going to give him a scythe. It just doesn't seem very Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: I also want to assure you all that this story will never be discontinued. There is no chance of this story being discontinued. It wouldn't matter if every computer in SOK's town was fried and the Internet crashed. We would find away around it. **

**SOK: Exactly. Nobody can keep me from There is no effin way.**

**Kyuubi: We are dedicating this chapter to Demoneyes87. We hope you continue to read our slightly crack fic.**

**SOK: Anyways…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY.**

* * *

A kunai zoomed over head as the person that the kunai was aimed at ducked behind the nearby bush.

"Darn it." A girl with brown hair tied up in buns mumbled under her breath before throwing another kunai with deadly accuracy at the bush. With a 'poof' there was suddenly a piece of wood lying on the bush with the kunai embedded in it.

"Where is he?" The girl muttered, searching the area. It wasn't like there was much to hide behind, just two trees and some bushes. The girl suddenly went wide-eyed as two hands grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, stopping her from defending herself against her attacker.

"I win Ten-chan!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he let her go and clasped his own hands behind his head. Tenten spun around and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"That isn't fair Naruto-kun, you're practically a master of that stupid substitution technique." Tenten exclaimed almost angrily, flailing her hands in the air a little bit.

Naruto crinkled his nose in disagreement. "Uh, uh. You're a really good weapon user so we're even." The now eight-year-old Naruto turned his head to a man and a woman who had been watching their little spar. "So, how'd we do?"

"That was a really good substitution Naruto-kun, me and Akemi could hardly tell you'd done it." Isamu, Tenten's father, answered Naruto. By now Naruto was almost like his own son.

"And your use of strings tied to your kunai earlier was really well done Tenten." Akemi, Tenten's mother, told her nine-year-old daughter with a smile. (Do mom's and dad's use a chan suffix when addressing their daughters?) Tenten scratched the back of her head in what looked like embarrassment at her mother's compliment.

It had been four years now since Naruto had met Tenten and three years since he had joined the ninja academy. Nowadays he was at Tenten's house every day. The only thing he used his apartment for was sleeping and keeping his stuff in. Naruto ate dinner there ever night but he often paid for some of their groceries with the money the Hokage gave him weekly to live, since he was living by himself. Naruto just didn't feel right eating dinner at their house so often for free.

On another note, Naruto and Tenten had been sparing with real weapons since they had started being taught ninja techniques at the academy so they could improve their skill. Before that they had always just played around with the fake weapons but now they seriously spared. They'd make sure to spar at least once a day, even if it was raining. By now they were both at the near top of their classes…at least when it came to actual skills. Academically Naruto was at the bottom of his class and Tenten was only slightly above average in academia. Of course the prodigies Sasuke and Neji were stronger than both of them. It was near impossible to get better than the last Uchiha and the Hyuuga prodigy.

They were both strong for their age and impressed Isamu and Akemi on a daily basis. Tenten's parents also gave them tips and pointers to help them out.

Everything was always peaceful. Their day-to-day lives had a simple routine: Wake up, Breakfast, Naruto and Tenten meet at the half way point between their homes, Go to school, Walk to Tenten's home, Spar, Practice, Dinner, Spar or practice, Naruto goes home, Sleep.

Their lives were very, very routine and unexciting but they were ok with that as long as they had each other's company. They occasionally argued but they were best friends nonetheless.

Of course routine can be broken once in a while…

Isamu stood up and walked over to the two kids, glancing towards his wife as if asking for approval and she responded by simply smiling.

"Before dinner I want you two to spar with me." Isamu nonchalantly announced as he stopped right in front of the two kids who were gaping at him as if he had just told them to kill the Hokage.

"But dad, we can't beat you." Tenten looked to Naruto as if asking him to back her up. Now why did she expect Naruto to help her get out of fighting her father? To him, fighting an actual ninja was the ultimate test of how good he was. Naruto wanted to be sure he could beat Sasuke Uchiha. His archrival.

"Aim to kill." Naruto said as he quickly replaced himself with a large tree branch, disappearing from site. Tenten quickly disappeared too; knowing that getting out of it was not possible if Naruto wanted to do it.

"Now how did he know I was going to say that…" Isamu mumbled under his breath. "…This will be like capture the flag." Isamu began as he took a ribbon that his wife had given him early out of his pocket. Isamu tied Akemi's ribbon loosely onto his belt. "I want one of you to get this ribbon. If you can get the ribbon you both win."

Isamu stood at the center of his backyard. He didn't look like he had his guard up. Tenten knew that her father wouldn't let his guard down so soon so she didn't bother attacking. Naruto on the other hand…

* * *

**SOK: Sorry that this chapter was so short. I just wanted to quickly get this up so you guys wouldn't think that I forgot about this fic or something like that. Next chapter will be during the fight and will be much longer. Than after that we'll be into the part where they become real ninja. Or at least when Tenten is a real ninja…**

**Kyuubi: So please hang in there and continue to read our story because it will be getting much more interesting.**

**REVIEW PLEASE…(Even though there isn't much to review for this chapter.)**


	4. Genocide and Kyuubi no Kitsune

**SOK: Hello People. Kyuubi and me tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible because some of you may be angry with me for last chapter's shortness.**

**Kyuubi: Plus we wanted to thank you all for all the alerts, favorites, and Reviews we got for this story. We also wanted to quickly clear some things up. **

**SOK: Yeah. I noticed in chapter two that for one of the time skips I put '2 Years Later' instead of '1 Year Later' like I had intended to. I'm sorry for any confusion that may have caused.**

**Kyuubi: Also as an answer to a question someone asked in a review: Tenten is in a different class than Naruto. Her sensei is Minamino where as Naruto's sensei is Iruka. We assumed that we made that clear when we had Iruka being announced as the teacher to the newer students but SOK making the mistake of putting two years instead of one year for that time skip may have been the cause of such confusion.**

**SOK: You're blaming me again aren't you Kyuubi?**

**Kyuubi: Yes.**

**SOK: Damn Fox…**

**Kyuubi: An answer to another thing that same reviewer said: Yes we are going to have Naruto meet Neji and Lee before everyone else, but later when Tenten gets put on their team before Naruto graduates. We plan on making it very interesting.**

**SOK: We've wasted enough time so I'm gonna say the disclaimer and we can get on with it.**

**SOK: I IN NO WAY OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I've just got Kyuubi on loan for a while to help me with this fic…(That was a joke. No suing me. I assume Kishimoto's lawyers get paid enough as it is so why go after little old me.)**

* * *

POW!

Naruto flew through the air straight into a tree. He couldn't figure out what went wrong. Isamu's guard had been down, hadn't it?

As Naruto slid down the tree to the ground he kept going over it in his head. Finally the simple conclusion came to him. Isamu had let his guard down on purpose.

"Naruto, get up." Naruto looked up to see Tenten's hand in front of his face. He followed the arm back to Tenten to see she was hiding behind the very tree he had landed against. Naruto grabbed her hand and she quickly dragged him out of the way of Isamu's incoming foot.

Naruto watched as Isamu's foot connected with the tree, causing the tree to shake. Before Isamu had the chance to turn towards him Naruto was dragged away behind a bush to hide. Who would have guessed that Tenten dragging him around could be a good thing?

Once they were safely hidden Tenten smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow…"Naruto quietly whined while he nursed his head. Tenten was already glaring at him of course. She couldn't help but be irritated. He fell for her father's trap so easily.

"You moron. You really couldn't figure out that my dad had dropped his guard on purpose?" Tenten scolded but before Naruto could respond they both had to jump out of the way when Isamu's fist came through the bush to hit them.

"That was close." Naruto began. "Your dad isn't messing around." Naruto said as they jumped to the tree farthest from Tenten's father.

Tenten resisted the urge to smack Naruto again. Of course her father WAS messing around. Isamu was a terrible taijutsu fighter. If her dad were using his weapons they would have already lost.

Tenten looked over to find her father already advancing on them. When she turned back to Naruto all she saw was the trunk of the tree she was standing on. Turning back to her father Tenten noticed Naruto charging straight at Isamu, kunai in hand and ready to strike.

"Idiot…" Tenten mumbled the insult before throwing five kunai at her dad so he'd be distracted.

Tenten mentally slapped herself for throwing the kunai as she watched her father catch them by the rings on the end of the handles with his fingers and quickly launch them back at her. Then he grabbed Naruto by his arm and flung him into the same tree he had hit the first time.

Tenten quickly dodged the incoming kunai, causing them to inbed themselves in the trunk of the tree. Tenten then quickly charged at her dad, pulling out eight shuriken –four in each hand- and launching them at her father in the process. Her dad quickly caught the shuriken and was about to throw them back but Tenten was already in front of him and his hands were to far above her incoming punch to block in time so Isamu quickly jumped back but unknown to him Tenten had expected that. She just hoped Naruto would take his shot.

Naruto, who had recovered from being thrown into a tree again, was standing right where Isamu would land after jumping away from Tenten. Before Isamu could realize what happened Naruto had kicked him hard behind one of his knees and as Isamu began to fall Tenten was already in front of him. Tenten quickly punched her father square in the jaw since she was now eye level with him.

Isamu was on the ground from Naruto and Tenten's combination attack before his brain registered the pain in his jaw. Isamu was about to get up when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked up to find Tenten and Naruto sitting back to back on his chest, each with a kunai an inch from his throat and big grins plastered on their faces.

Isamu was amazed at how ruthless the two had been when they attacked him. He had expected at least Tenten to pull some punches because she didn't want to hurt her father but she hadn't. He didn't know if he should be hurt that she hadn't pulled any punches or proud that she hadn't underestimated him at all and took action without a second thought. Isamu was however angry that HE had underestimated both of them so badly.

Suddenly they all heard laughter and looked over to see Akemi, Isamu's wife, laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach. Wondering what she was laughing at Isamu tried to think of what could be so funny. Sure he had been beat by a couple of kids who hadn't even hit puberty yet but still. Then he realized there was a cool breeze blowing on his legs. How could he feel a breeze unless…Naruto was a dead boy.

"When did you manage to pants me?" Isamu asked through gritted teeth, obviously trying to hold back anger. Naruto just grinned and that's when Tenten noticed that her dad's pants were indeed down at his ankles, showing his underwear. Tenten began to laugh just as hard as her mother.

"When Ten-chan knocked your block off." Naruto responded before finally breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.

Tenten and Naruto by now were no longer sitting on Isamu but were rolling around on the ground laughing. Isamu stood up and pulled his pants up, irritated that his family was laughing at him

"Ha ha, very funny…" Isamu mumbled in the most sarcastic tone possible. It was then that he noticed the ANBU that was standing on top his fence and it seemed his wife had also noticed as he no longer heard her laughing. Isamu wordlessly walked over to the ANBU.

The ANBU seemed to be eyeing Naruto before he turned to Isamu.

"What is it?" Isamu had an unhappy expression. He didn't like the idea of an ANBU being in his backyard suddenly. It had to be an emergency that would be troublesome. (Couldn't resist)

"The Uchiha clan has been slaughtered." Isamu gasped loudly. What did he mean slaughtered?

"Wh-what?"

"Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his clan some time tonight. We need every Jounin or higher ninja to help in the search for him. Although it is clear that he has left Konoha."

Obviously that meant he would have to leave Konoha for this. Isamu just nodded before walking over to his wife. The ANBU vanished from sight as soon as Isamu reached his wife.

"I have to go."

"What is wrong?" Akemi seemed worried. Knowing that an ANBU coming to their home meant something bad must have happened.

"Genocide." Isamu began. "The Uchiha Clan has been slaughtered." At this Akemi couldn't even respond. She couldn't imagine how strong someone would have to be to kill the entire Uchiha clan.

"Why? Who?" Were the only things she could say.

"I don't know why but the person that did it was Itachi Uchiha." Isamu quickly looked to his right as he finally noticed Naruto and Tenten standing next to him, listening with wide eyes. "How long have you two been there?" Isamu asked nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong.

"Long Enough." Was all Naruto said before he quickly ran to the fence and kicked off it, launching himself onto the roof of the house and then disappeared from sight.

"NARUTO!" Isamu yelled but Naruto was already gone. Why would Naruto be so angry about this? Sure it was a bad thing but it had nothing to do with Naruto.

"An Uchiha is Naruto's rival." Tenten said as if reading her father's mind. Naruto wanted to one-day defeat Sasuke Uchiha and if he was dead it would be impossible for him to do so.

Isamu jumped up to the rooftops to follow Naruto.

**WITH NARUTO…**

Naruto couldn't believe it. The Uchihas had been killed off. That meant that the boy he wanted one day to be better than was most likely dead.

Naruto had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop for near ten minutes when he finally made it to a rooftop near the Uchiha compound. There were a huge amount of ANBU and many Med-nins checking out the bodies to check for any sign of life. By the looks of things they had found none so far that were alive but then how exactly did they know who did it?

"Someone must have survived." Naruto said aloud. He hoped it was Sasuke. If it was not Sasuke, Naruto would have to find a new rival. There wasn't anyone better than him at fighting in his class though.

'**Madara…'**

The voice sounded demonic but before Naruto could call out to see what was there the voice continued.

'**Amazing that he is still alive, let alone able to still kill off the Uchihas after the beating he received from the Fourth. Even with help.'**

"Who is there?" Naruto frantically searched around but did not see anyone. Suddenly he heard laughter. When it finally stopped, he could hear the voice again.

'**It seems the seal has weakened…how entertaining that you can now hear me.' **Naruto could hear laughter again. **'Seems the Fourth wasn't such hot shit. He didn't kill Madara and even his seal is pathetic.'**

"Wh-who is there? Sh-show yourself." Naruto was on the verge of crying. He had no idea why but this voice scared the crap out of him. At this point Naruto had a few kunai out and was throwing them in random places around him.

'**You won't find me out there. I suppose I could use this to my advantage though…I wonder when the seal will be weak enough for me to escape?'**

Naruto listened carefully, trying to tell where he was by sound but it seemed to come from all around him.

'**Ok boy, it is apparent that this seal will one day break so I'd like to keep you alive as long as possible. I'll leave you with a gift to help you survive.'**

Naruto didn't know what was going on but if this person was going to give him a gift they must be nice, right?

'**Don't think of me as being nice either.' **So much for that theory. **'I'm doing this out of selfishness. With this gift given to you I'll be able to see the world around you. I won't have to try and sense things through this seal.'**

Naruto didn't understand. What did the voice mean by that? He didn't have much time to come up with an answer though.

Naruto fell to the ground, screaming in agony. His eyes, they hurt. It was like someone was burning his eyes out of his head with a branding iron. His body convulsed violently before he abruptly shot his head up towards the sky, his eyes closed. Naruto suddenly let loose an ear shattering roar as he opened his eyes to reveal red eyes with dark red, slitted pupils.

As the ANBU from below began gathering around him, his eyes suddenly changed back to blue before he collapsed.

Isamu was standing in the front of the crowd as wide-eyed as the rest of them at the loud roar that had exscaped Naruto's tiny mouth. Most of them were thinking the same thing:

Kyuubi no Kitsune…

* * *

**Kyuubi: Oh yes, I rule.**

**SOK: Oh do shut up.**

**Kyuubi: What is with the accent type thing.**

**SOK: I don't know. It just sounds cool.**

**Kyuubi: Anyways…**

**SOK: Ok. Sorry to a reviewer who had been complimenting me about gradually making Kyuubi's power and such come into existence but I really like this idea I have. Yes that Idea is the gift Kyuubi gave him. I'm also aware of the fact that the seal would never allow Naruto to hear Kyuubi in every day life but I like the idea of it.**

**SOK: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I want at least FOUR MORE REVIEWS for this chapter or I won't upload the next chapter!**


	5. Skipping Class but still Learning

**SOK: Yay! You guys reviewed quickly. I'm amazed. I went from 18 reviews to like 23 in like ten minutes.**

**Kyuubi: It is because they are fans me, the Great Kyuubi.**

**SOK: You have almost as big an ego as an Uchiha.**

**Kyuubi: Be quiet moron.**

**SOK: Whatever. I'd like to take this time to address something that came up in a review made by Agent-G. I'm aware that the Second Hokage fought Madara some 100 years ago but if you listen to every detail in the manga and such it is basically impossible not to tell that Madara had something to do with the Kyuubi attacking konoha. With that in mind I'm saying that the Fourth somehow fought Madara when he unleashed Kyuubi on the Village. I'm not gonna say anything else cause I want it to be said in the story. I'd never make a mistake like that. **

**I guess I worded it so you wouldn't know what time he fought him but it was just Kyuubi thinking aloud so I wasn't gonna have him explain it. Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**I also want to say that I'm sorry in advance because I'm going to be making Kyuubi talk at least once a chapter. I can't help it that Naruto and Kyuubi arguing every so often would be funny. I also think that Kyuubi would speak to Naruto often if he could talk freely with him. Besides I want Kyuubi to be a larger part of the story than in the actual show.**

**So I'm sorry Agent-G but I really want to involve Kyuubi.**

**Kyuubi: You apologize way too much and you just took up our whole space for this crap.**

**SOK: Bite me.**

**Kyuubi: Ok.**

**SOK: I IN NO WAY OWN NARUTO!! SHIT! –jumps away from Kyuubi's incoming jaws-**

**

* * *

**

_A giant gold cage came into view and two giant red eyes soon followed. Naruto looked around and saw nothing but darkness, the water at his feet, and the cage with red eyes behind it._

"_Where am I?" Naruto asked this question as if talking directly to the eyes behind the cage. In all truthfulness he was but he didn't know why he thought giant glowing red eyes would respond._

"_**You're currently unconscious. It's sad really. I thought my jailer would be at least strong enough to receive my gift without falling unconscious…"**_

"_You're that voice from before." Naruto took a hesitant step forward to try and see something besides eyes. His attempt failed._

"_**Why are you not afraid of me, brat?" **__The voice seemed slightly amused._

"_Why should I be? Obviously you're in a cage. You probably can't harm me from in there." Naruto looked proud of his answer, seeing as how it seemed to be a totally correct answer. He couldn't see it but he could almost feel the being in the cage scowl._

"_**You irritating little bastard…" **__The voice mumbled before continuing.__** "Do you know who I am?" **__The boy just shook his head. Truly ignorant of whose presence he was in. __**"I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE." **__The voice didn't seem to be shouting, the tone was too calm, but his voice had amplified at least five times its normal level._

"_Impossible. The Kyuubi is dead." The voice that had revealed itself as Kyuubi laughed loudly from behind the cage. Naruto was confused but his confusion soon grew into fear when the place he was in suddenly grew bright. _

_In the cage stood the all mighty Kyuubi. Its tails were swaying behind it in all their glory. Naruto tried to back up but found that the room was actually tiny -or at least the part without the cage- so he quickly hit a wall._

_Kyuubi stopped laughing when he noticed that Naruto looked scared enough to wet himself. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed._

"_**For a second I thought my jailer was actually fearless but now, I see you were just ignorant. How depressing. This spineless little human's body is the thing keeping me from destroying villages. I guess the seal is doing all the work."**_

_Naruto's eyes began to narrow as the Fox continued to babble about Naruto being so weak. Naruto didn't give a damn if Kyuubi could shred mountains with just one of his tails, nobody talked down to Naruto Uzumaki…well except Tenten…but that was different._

"_LOOK HERE YOU STUPID FOX! YOU KEEP INSULTING ME AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF!!" Naruto shouted at the fox, swearing for the first time in his life. Now he was fearless. If the fox did keep insulting him Naruto would climb into that cage and hit him himself._

"…" _Kyuubi was speechless. The shrimp in front of him who had been scared out of his wits moments ago was now threatening him, the most frightening and powerful beast ever to walk the earth._

"_That's right, you better shut up." Naruto said smugly but it sounded cold nonetheless. _

_Meanwhile Kyuubi was still speechless as the little human stared him down. It was almost working. Kyuubi felt almost weak under Naruto's glare. Naruto's glare wasn't evil or demonic in anyway like his own. Naruto had a glare that demanded respect and clearly stated ' if you don't give me respect, I'm going to take it.' If it wasn't for the fact that Kyuubi knew that no human could even hope to kill him he would have gave Naruto the respect he desired._

"_**So you are fearless, at least when you're disrespected."**__ Kyuubi snickered slightly. __**"BUT HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHOM YOU ARE SPEAKING TO YOU INSIGNIFICANT WHELP!" **__Kyuubi's voice was amplified again but it didn't have the same effect as last time. Naruto began to step towards Kyuubi. Was this boy really going to attempt to defeat him? Was he really that foolish?_

_Naruto stopped right in front of the cage. "You don't scare me." Naruto stated simply and coldly as he glared into Kyuubi's tremendous eyes. Kyuubi was couldn't help but feel something close to pride. This boy was, simply put, interesting._

"_**You are either very ignorant of your own weakness or very brave. Nonetheless you have managed to impress me." **__Kyuubi began with an almost proud look on his face. __**"Maybe you'll become a formidable opponent once I break out of here. Until then, use my gift to its fullest extent. Don't disappoint me."**_

"_What is the gift you keep talking about?" Naruto asked before suddenly everything went black._

**The Real World**

Naruto still only saw black but then he realized that his eyes were closed and quickly opened them. In the process he had abruptly sat up. Had it all been a dream? Wait better question, where was he? He wasn't in his bedroom at his apartment. Naruto looked around and realized that he was in the guest room at Tenten's house. How had he gotten here? Last he checked he had heard the Kyuubi and then his eyes began to hurt.

Naruto finally realized that the Kyuubi talking to him had been real. But what had Kyuubi meant when he said that Naruto's body was stopping him from destroying villages?

'**Your such a dense little shit.' **Kyuubi's voice rang out from seemingly all around him.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he searched the room and found nothing. Nobody answered either.

Naruto slowly got up and walked towards the only window in the rather plain room. It looked to be mid afternoon. Naruto was late for class!

Naruto quickly ran towards the door since he was still in his orange jumpsuit. Naruto quickly flung the door open and moved forward, unable to halt himself when he realized there was someone in his way Naruto crashed into the person's chest and fell to the ground.

"So your awake Naruto. About time too. You made Tenten and Akemi worry." Isamu, the man that Naruto had run into, greeted him as he extended his hand to help him up. Naruto gratefully took Isamu's hand and Tenten's father quickly pulled him up to his feet.

"Thanks but I'm late for class." Naruto tried to walk past him but Isamu didn't move.

"Naruto you don't have class today. It is Saturday."

"What? I was asleep for two days?" Naruto asked with a look of disbelief on his whiskered face.

"Actually you've been out for nine days." Isamu responded with an amused look on his face when Naruto's jaw dropped. "Tenten is in the backyard. I made her go outside for a while."

"What do you mean? Why'd you have to 'make' her go outside?" Naruto had quickly recovered from his shock at how long he had been unconscious. He found it odd for Tenten not to go outside, she loved the outdoors.

"She wouldn't leave this room except when she had to go to the academy." Isamu responded with a slight scowl. Naruto had no idea why Isamu scowled but Naruto didn't really care as he walked over to the window and opened it. Naruto quickly jumped out the window while Isamu just shrugged at his daughter's best friend's actions.

**3 Years Later**

"The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Minamino announced to his class. Picking up a clipboard he began to call out the names of his students. Each student walked to the front of the class and performed the clone jutsu.

It was time for the Graduation Exams. At least for Tenten's class it was. Naruto would have to wait another year.

The twelve-year-old girl in question was sitting at a desk in the back of the class waiting for her name to be called.

Tenten had practiced incredibly hard so she would be able to pass the test. Tenten's greatest dream was to become a Special Jounin that specialized with weapons. Just like her father and her mother before she retired. Tenten's mother was whom she wanted to be like.

"Tenten Shobuki." Minamino announced Tenten as the next student up so she quickly got out of her seat and ran down the steps to the front of the class to perform the clone jutsu.

**Meanwhile with Naruto…**

"Stop pushing…Kiba!" Naruto spoke under his breath as he tried to get a better view. Kiba Inuzuka finally managed to get his head above Naruto's so he could see through the crack in the door.

Shikamaru Nara just sat behind them mumbling about how troublesome it all was.

"Why am I here, to see Naruto's girlfriend graduate, again?" Shikamaru asked the two troublemakers in front of him. Naruto turned around to scowl at Shikamaru.

"For the millionth time me and Ten-chan are just friends." Naruto turned back to the classroom on the other side of the door. "And you two wanted an excuse to sneak out of class so stop your complaining."

Shikamaru just shrugged and tried to watch inside the classroom as well. Now it was Naruto's head on the bottom with Kiba leaning over him to see over his head and Shikamaru practically on top of Kiba to see over him. In short they looked like a totem pole.

**Back with Tenten and her test…**

Tenten performed the clone jutsu perfectly and then she had each clone bow in front of the class before they disappeared.

"That was excellent Ms. Shobuki." Minamino told her before writing something down on his clipboard. Most likely writing down that she passed considering she had passed her other two tests with flying colors.

Suddenly everybody heard someone cheering from behind the door. It goes without saying that everyone turned to see who it was.

"Naruto you idiot!" They heard someone shut before hearing a loud crashing sound and three students fell through the doorway, basically landing on top of each other. As they tried to untangle their limbs from the pile they had ended up in Minamino walked over and stood in front of them.

Tenten immediately recognized Naruto's spiky blonde hair and orange jumpsuit. She also recognized his partners in crime Kiba and Shikamaru. It seemed they didn't have Choji with them when they skipped class this time.

Tenten had caught them sneaking out of their classroom multiple times during the class breaks and had nailed them all to a wall with kunai on multiple occasions. Looks like she would have to scold the idiot again. That is if Minamino-sensei didn't kill them first.

"YOU THREE! You aren't even in this class and you still manage to irritate me!" Minamino shouted at them as they tried to back away.

"You've done it this time Naruto!" Kiba accused him as he tried to get as far away from Minamino as possible. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his dog loving friend.

"You're the one that hit me." Naruto accused right back. "Shikamaru! Now would be a good time for escape plan twenty-three!" Naruto moved out of Shikamaru's way as he performed a hand sign that Minamino didn't see coming.

"You LITTLE MORONS!" Minamino shouted as he saw his shadow connect with Shikamaru's shadow. Minamino could no longer move due to Shikamaru's Shadow possession technique. Shikamaru already looked tired though.

"Hurry up Kiba." Shikamaru looked to Kiba causing Minamino to turn his head also. Kiba quickly took a bunch of caltrops and through them all over the ground in front of he door.

"NOW!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu and they all made for the door.

Suddenly around twelve kunai imbedded themselves in the door jam of the doorway. Each kunai had strings tied to them, stopping Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba from getting away. Fortunately Naruto had expected that and already had a kunai out to slash through them.

As Naruto and his two friends bolted down the hall Naruto turned his head back with a smug look on his face.

"You'll have to do better than that Ten-chan!" Naruto shouted before they turned a corner and quickly left the school building.

Back in the classroom Minamino had some of his students pick up all the caltrops. Of course they had to be careful so they didn't get cut so it would take a pretty long time to finish.

"Dang it…" Tenten mumbled as she picked up a few more caltrops. Minamino was fuming behind his desk.

**Meanwhile…**

Our favorite three school skippers were in the middle of the nearby forest laughing so hard they had to hold their stomachs. They had done it again. They thwarted Tenten's attempt at keeping them in class.

For the past few years they had tried to skip class multiple times and always ended up caught by Iruka or Tenten. Nowadays they made sure to keep track of how many times they beat Tenten by getting out of class. They currently had a score of nine well Tenten had a score of about twenty-seven.

"Did anybody catch the look on her face when she saw Naruto cut those strings? That was priceless." Kiba exclaimed as his laughing started to die down. Naruto and Shikamaru just broke out laughing again and Kiba soon joined.

'**Shouldn't you be in class so you can become strong.' **Kyuubi mumbled for probably the tenth time in the last month. Naruto responded with the same answer.

'This from the most evil being every to walk the earth?' Naruto asked Kyuubi sarcastically. They now talked through Naruto's thoughts so nobody noticed when he was talking to Kyuubi.

'**Flattery will get you no where, brat.' **Kyuubi responded irritably.

Kyuubi and Naruto talked often nowadays. It started with Naruto asking questions that Kyuubi wouldn't answer but it quickly grew into a kind of Sensei and Pupil relationship. The Kyuubi was evil beyond belief but he wanted Naruto to survive until the day he could escape.

Naruto did know about the fourth sealing the Kyuubi inside of him though. Naruto hadn't handled that to well. Naruto had locked himself up in his apartment for days before Tenten broke in and dragged him out, cheering him up slightly in process. Tenten always seemed to be able to cheer him up no matter what.

Finally Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba had settled down. Shikamaru quickly suggested they go to the clearing that was deeper in the forest.

As they walked Naruto continued to argue with Kyuubi.

'I don't see what the big deal is. All Iruka is teaching us is how to better perfect our clone jutsu and we both know that it is impossible for me to create them.'

'**You can perform the Clone Technique it is just extremely hard to do so you fool. If you could master the clone jutsu than you would be able to complete almost any jutsu.'**

'What do you mean?' Naruto was truly confused. The clone jutsu was supposed to be the an extremely easy Ninjutsu.

'**Must I explain everything?' **The Kyuubi mumbled sarcastically. **'Since you are my container your chakra control is unstable as it is. And since you have an incredible amount of stamina it is incredibly difficult to use such a small amount of it.'**

'What about the henge jutsu and the substitution technique? I've totally mastered those.'

'**Dear god…' **Kyuubi mumbled, once again irritated with Naruto's stupidity. **'First of all the substitution technique doesn't involve chakra it just takes up some of your stamina which is automatically taken from your body to run your muscular systems and such.' **Kyuubi explained in a matter of fact way. **'So you don't have to worry about manipulating anything when you perform the technique.' **Kyuubi concluded with a sigh.

'What about the henge technique?' Naruto and his two friends had reached the clearing by now and they were just lazing about.

'**The Henge technique takes up more chakra because it isn't just an illusion it also changes you physically. Like your original Ninja Centerfold Technique, if you were to stay in that form you could have sex with a man the same way a woman would.'**

'OH GOD!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION YOU DUMB FOX!!' Naruto screamed in his head as he tried to think of something to get the images out of his head.

'**Don't be such a baby…' **Kyuubi half scolded him as Naruto finally settled down. **'So to conclude my explanation: the henge technique takes up a lot more chakra then the clone technique. That is why most would-be-ninja your age can only keep the technique going for a short amount of time and is also why they can only perform the technique about five or six times in a row at max with the exception of a few.'**

'I see.' Naruto responded although he only caught a few things.

'**ARGH!! You moronic little ant! You still don't get it!?' **Kyuubi angrily shouted.

'No, I don't.' Naruto responded to Kyuubi truthfully. Naruto really could be stupid sometimes.

'**Simply put you have a lot of chakra so you have different difficulty levels for certain techniques.' **Kyuubi let out a big sigh. He really should have just said that first instead of wasting his breath.

'Now I get it.' Naruto responded with a proud tone as if he suddenly became a genius.

Their conversation over, Kyuubi decided to take a nap. Trying to talk to a moron was very tiring.

**In reality (or outside Naruto's mind…)**

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba kicked Naruto in the side when he didn't respond. Naruto's hand went to his side where Kiba had kicked him.

"What was that for?" Naruto glared at Kiba angrily. This glare wasn't nearly as intimidating as the glare he had sent Kyuubi three years ago but he reserved that for when he was incredibly pissed off.

"It is getting late and school should be over so me and Shikamaru are leaving." Kiba told him as he turned around to call his dog. "Come on Akamaru we need to get home." The dog quickly ran over to Kiba and jumped into his arms before climbing on top of his head.

**A little while later at Tenten's house…**

"Your late, troublemaker!" Tenten yelled at the blonde haired eleven-year-old walking through the gate to her backyard. Tenten followed up her shouting with a kunai that Naruto caught easily.

Naruto frowned slightly as he walked over to his best friend. "Was that really necessary?" Naruto than handed her back her kunai, which she took and put back in her kunai pouch.

"Yes it was. Your little escape plan ended with me having to pick up a bunch of caltrops!" Tenten then put her hands in front of his face to reveal the many bandages on her fingers where she got cut while picking them up.

"Sorry but that reminds me, did you pass?" Naruto looked sincerely sorry but a few little cuts wasn't that big a deal really.

"Did you even have to ask?" Tenten responded smugly, forgetting about her anger. Naruto's famous fox grin came into existence on his whiskered face.

"When do you get your team assignment?" Naruto looked really excited but it seemed to be for him more than for Tenten.

"Tomorrow, but what is with the big grin?" Tenten raised an eyebrow when his grin widened.

"Do you think you could ask your sensei if he could help me with my clone jutsu? Iruka-sensei's training doesn't seem to work."

Tenten just shook her head. Naruto hadn't passed yey. It may be against protocol for her new sensei to train a academy student. Although she hadn't met her sensei yet so she didn't know if he would want to or not.

"Please Ten-chan?" Naruto got down on his knees and began to beg. "I won't skip class for a whole year if you at least ask."

Tenten looked down at his begging with a look of indecision on her face. If she asked she may be shot down, but Naruto would have to stay in class for his final year at the academy. If she didn't her dignity would be safe but Naruto wouldn't stay in class. Damn him and his dumb face….

"Fine Naruto but even if my new sensei says no you still have to stick to your word." Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest as if saying 'I dare you to disagree.'

"I promise I won't go back on my word." Naruto just showed his big fox grin which sealed the deal.

"Fine." Tenten turned around to go pull her kunai out of the nearby target. Halfway there Tenten stopped and turned around. She seemed to be examining Naruto.

"What?" Naruto felt rather awkward with Tenten staring at him like that. Finally she looked up to his face with a smirk.

"If my new sensei says yes, you have to quit wearing that jumpsuit." Tenten turned back around and began her walk to the target again.

Naruto stood there, mouth agape well he heard Kyuubi laughing his ass off.

'What is so funny you damn fox?' Naruto asked inside his head as he looked over his jumpsuit. It WAS getting kind of old to put on the same kind of outfit every day. He wouldn't mind a change in his look.

'**Somebody has finally called you out on your dumb ass choice of clothing and it is your friend who has known you almost all her life. It is way too funny.' **Kyuubi continued to laugh where as Naruto just scowled.

"Fine Ten-chan…" Naruto muttered as he started to walk towards the center of the yard for their daily spar. Tenten turned back around with a smirk. Tenten had always hated that jumpsuit.

"Good, now lets spar." Naruto ducked as a kunai flew over head.

"As you wish Ten-chan!" Naruto exclaimed before running towards her, dodging kunai and shuriken in the process.

**

* * *

**

**SOK: Ok, but for the record there won't be THIS much Kyuubi in most chapters. Also I really don't want to hear about how Naruto and Kyuubi being almost friends is a really bad idea because I like it. Although Kyuubi is still gonna be an evil jack ass for a lot of the fic.**

**Kyuubi: Thanks…**

**SOK: REVIEW PEOPLES!! I want at least EIGHT MORE REVIEWS before I Update again. The reason I have it set so high this time is because I won't be able to update for about another weak cause I have finals and such.**


	6. Meet the Team, Naruto!

**Kyuubi: Hello mortal readers. SOK is having some…**_**sharp**_** pains right now so I will be filling in as the author.**

**-muffled noises-**

**Kyuubi: Sorry, that was my stomach. I had a rather crappy lunch today.**

**SOK: -pushes open Kyuubi's jaws- YOU BASTARD! I almost got digested! –Jumps out before Kyuubi's jaws close-**

**Kyuubi: You just can't let me have my moments, eh?**

**SOK: YOU TRIED TO MOTHER FING EAT ME!! I'M GONNA FRY YOU!! **

**Kyuubi: I'd like to see you try.**

**SOK: -does some hand signs- **_**Katon: Ryu Oni**_**! –A giant demon dragon made of fire chases Kyuubi around-**

**Kyuubi: SOK DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!! Holy Crap! –Runs-**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, time to announce the teams that you have all been assigned to." Minamino began. " We have organized the teams so they can be as evenly balanced as possible. There will be no changes made to the teams." Minamino had a 'my word is law' type tone in his voice so nobody questioned him.

Tenten was seated near the only window in the classroom. She had lost interest in what Minamino was saying a long time ago. He had began with a big speech about what being a ninja meant that quickly made half the class fall asleep. Tenten wasn't sleeping though, she was to busy watching Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji use a rope to climb out their classroom window. Their classroom was on the top floor and that was a little to far for them to jump yet. Iruka must have left the classroom for something or another.

'_Iruka-sensei should know better than to let those four out of his sight by now.'_ Tenten wasn't amused by how Iruka managed to let them escape constantly when she was able to catch them almost every time.

A smirk came to Tenten's face when a _interesting_ idea came to her. Tenten slowly pulled the window open so it wouldn't draw Minamino's attention. Tenten then pulled a shuriken out of her holster, wondering if she could hit such a small target from so far away. Either way she would soon find out.

Tenten pulled her arm back as if she was throwing a baseball before swiftly launching the shuriken out the window. The shuriken flew through the air fast enough to get to its target in less than five seconds.

The shuriken hit the rope directly, cutting it clear through. With all four of them still climbing down the rope when it was cut they all quickly fell to the ground below. They were all holding the their behinds in pain, all except for Naruto who had landed on top of Kiba. Since Kiba broke his fall he quickly recovered and began to search for the cause of their rope breaking.

Naruto quickly found the shuriken that had cut the rope and looked to Tenten's classroom's window. Sure enough Tenten was sitting at the window, a big smirk on her face and a peace sign held towards him.

Naruto just scowled and turned away.

Tenten quickly closed the window just as silently as she had opened it, all the while trying not to laugh. She turned back to the front of the class just in time to hear her name called.

"Team Nine consists of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga," At this Neji shook his head as if being teamed with Lee was unacceptable. Lee just looked determined; then again he always looked determined. "and Tenten Shobuki." Tenten just smirked.

Tenten was great with long distance and she knew that Neji was a great taijutsu fighter and the top student. Although Lee was near the bottom of the class in actual skills she was pretty sure that Neji and her could make up for that.

Her Genin days would be smooth sailing. Then she remembered Naruto's request about training with her and her team. Naruto was like her brother and she would never be embarrassed of him but she knew that Neji's attitude would easily piss Naruto off. If her new sensei said yes, it'd be a very interesting year.

"Ok. Now it is time for lunch. After lunch come right back here to meet your New Jounin Teachers. Dismissed."

**A few minutes later with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji…**

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were sitting in the same field they always went to after skipping school. They were eating lunch now just like most of the students who hadn't skipped school.

"So, do you think your girlfriend told Minamino that we skipped school?" Kiba looked to Naruto who was glaring daggers through him by now. Why couldn't these idiots just shut up? They had been calling Tenten his girlfriend for a few years now just to piss him off but now it was just force of habit.

"Seriously will you guys stop calling Ten-chan my girlfriend?" They all shook their heads no. Smug bastards…

"But watching you get all angry about it is so much more fun." Kiba responded with a grin.

"Jerks…"

"I don't get what you're so embarrassed about. Tenten is a babe. Of course she is way out of your league but…" Kiba trailed off as he watched Naruto's face shift into multiple expressions.

"Thanks…I think…"

They all looked over to see who had interrupted their torture session with Naruto, and sure enough it was Tenten. Of course Naruto didn't need to look to see who it was, he had spent around ninety percent of his life hearing her voice.

"Hello Ten-chan." Naruo mumbled before biting into his sandwich again.

"Hey…" Kiba and Shikamaru greeted her simultaneously while Choji was to busy stuffing his face to care about a greeting.

"Considering that you guys were just talking about me you don't seem very happy that I'm here. What? Is it a behind my back type talk?" Tenten asked them as she walked over and sat next to Naruto before snatching his sandwich from him and taking a bite.

"No, just Kiba being an ass. That was my lunch by the way." Naruto tried to grab his sandwich but Tenten kept it out of his reach as he tried desperately to get it.

Naruto finally jumped for it and when Tenten moved it out of the way he toppled into the nearby tree.

"Ow…" Naruto mumbled as he tried to pick himself up. Tenten just took another bite of the sandwich while Kiba and Shikamaru laughed. Choji still didn't really care. His mom had packed him some barbeque she had made and he was in pure bliss.

"Sorry Whiskers-kun, I forgot my lunch today and you wouldn't want me to starve now would you?" She asked ever so innocently, even going so far as to use the 'nickname' she had for him. Ever since he told her about his _tenant _a couple years ago she would occasionally call him Whiskers-kun.

When he had told her about Kyuubi she had taken it so much better than he had expected…or maybe she was just to tired to freak out.

**Flashback…**

_Naruto and Tenten were in a forest near her house sparing with each other. They had been at it for about an hour and neither was giving an inch. By now they were both exhausted. A ten-year-old girl and a nine-year-old boy could only last so long. Of course Tenten had become exhausted around half way through but kept her self going on will power, not wanting to let Naruto out do her. Naruto just had way too much stamina but he finally ran out of fuel._

_Naruto flopped down on the ground next to Tenten. Tenten was close to falling asleep now. She had really over done it._

_After a few minutes of silence ones mind tends to wonder. For a normal person this means that they start to think about the past or things they need to do later. For Naruto it meant winding up in front of a giant gold cage in a dark room with the most powerful being ever to walk the earth. _

"_What do you want brat?" Kyuubi asked as his eyes narrowed on the boy. Whenever he came to his cage he always asked a bunch of questions. _

"_I don't know. My mind just ended up here…" Naruto seemed to be thinking about something else though. Kyuubi just sighed. He despised playing the caring teacher._

"_What is on your mind brat?" Naruto had a sad look on his face and Kyuubi hated to admit it but it made him feel a little bit sad._

"_I've just been thinking…do you think Tenten would still be my friend if she knew about you?" Naruto looked on the verge of crying. The thought of Tenten despising him like the rest of the village was too much for him._

"_Possibly…but you won't know until you try. Besides, you'll have to tell her eventually…although I think telling her when she is older is a better idea but she does seem to have the understanding of most adult humans." Again Kyuubi hated acting all support full and kind but there was something about Naruto that seemed to bring out what little kindness he had inside him to the surface._

_Naruto still looked uncertain but he gave Kyuubi a sad smile and a quick nod nonetheless. Then the Kyuubi's cage swirled out of existence and Naruto was looking at the darkening sky. _

_Naruto sigh heavily. He was gonna do it, he was going to tell Tenten. What happened would happen. Besides, it'd be better to know now if she would accept him no matter what. Knowing something like that now would let him feel secure._

"_Hey Ten-chan? Are you awake?" Naruto asked her as if it was late at night and they were having a sleepover._

"_Yeah…" Tenten sounded half asleep but Naruto continued anyways._

"_I need to tell you something really important. You might hate me afterwards though…"Naruto trailed off a little as he tried to fight back his tears._

"_I could never hate you Naruto-kun…" Tenten mumbled, still sounding sleepy. With that statement Naruto's resolve was strengthened._

"_You know the Kyuubi, the one that attacked the village a long time ago?" The Kyuubi had attacked the village only nine years ago but to a nine year old that seemed like a long time._

"_Uh huh…"_

"_Well the Kyuubi…is kinda…sealed up inside of me." Naruto finished quickly. He was ready now. Whatever she said he wouldn't cry. He sat up so he could look at her reaction. She didn't seem very affected._

"_The Kyuubi was… killed Naruto-kun…" Tenten again seemed groggy but a little less than before._

"_I mean it Ten-chan. It really is there. I can talk to him too. If you want I can prove it…" Naruto really had no idea how he would prove it but it sounded good._

"_That is ok Naruto. I believe you." Tenten turned to him and seemed a little livelier then before as she glared at him. Naruto expected her to shout 'I hate you.' Or 'Get away.' But she didn't. What she did do surprised him. She sat up and hugged him._

"_Ten-chan, what are you-"_

"_Idiot…" She cut him off. "…how could you think I would ever hate you? You're my best friend Naruto-kun. I promise nothing will ever change that…" Tenten trailed off. _

_Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. Just hearing her say that under normal circumstances would make him feel incredibly happy. Now it made him cry tears of joy. Naruto hugged Tenten back for all he was worth; he hadn't felt so happy since they had first met five years before. _

"_Thank you Ten-chan." Naruto was struggling not to sound like he was crying, even if it was because he was happy._

"_For what? I don't need thanks for being your friend, Whiskers-kun."_

_Naruto was confused at the sudden nickname but said nothing. After a few minutes Naruto realized Tenten had went limp and pulled her away from him to see her face. She was fast asleep. Naruto just smiled as he put her on his back, her head resting on his shoulder, lightly snoring. Naruto began to walk back to Tenten's house._

_The next morning he had meant to ask her if she remembered but he knew she had when she greeted him._

"_Good morning, Whiskers-kun."_

**End Flashback…**

Now a days Tenten knew everything about Naruto. There wasn't a single secret Naruto kept from Tenten. He even told her about Kyuubi's gift. Although he had never actually used it on her he told her about everything it could do. Although Naruto was sure that Kyuubi was withholding information.

"At the moment…yes." Naruto mumbled as he finally stood up. "How did you find this place by the way?" Naruto questioned, just realizing that she shouldn't know where their hiding spot was. When Tenten smirked Naruto knew she was going to have a pretty high and mighty comment.

"I've known about this place for a long time. You guys REALLY don't think like Ninja." Tenten then ate the last of Naruto's sandwich. Naruto just sighed. Did she always have to be like this? By 'like this' he meant a tomboy. Naruto really liked the fact that she didn't act super girly but sometimes her being a tomboy could be a pain. For instance: A 'girly girl' wouldn't have stolen is sandwich and eat the whole thing in under a minute.

Tenten ate about as much as Naruto but she never gained a pound. It is probably because she was so active but she probably had a high metabolism too.

"What do you mean we don't think like ninja?" Kiba hated it when is skills as a ninja were questioned. Although he wasn't technically a ninja yet…

"I mean you guys never change your hiding spots. If you don't change spots once in a while someone is bound to find it." Tenten explained well Kiba seemed to get more pissed of by the second.

"While maybe we like this spot and we don't care who finds it." Kiba responded smugly. Tenten just rolled her eyes, which made Kiba even angrier. He was about to yell something rather rude but stopped when a toothpick nailed him in the nose. Kiba quickly turned to Naruto who was the only one with a toothpick.

"Settle down Kiba." Naruto stated in a 'just shut up and do what I say' way. Kiba just glared at him but said nothing. Kiba wasn't scared of Naruto but when Naruto used that tone of voice none of them could help but listen to him.

"So who are your teammates Ten-chan?" Naruto asked her, his voice back to its normal cheery tone. Tenten was trying to stop her self from laughing at how Kiba was silenced by a toothpick but managed to settle herself down enough to answer.

"Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee." Tenten responded with a smile but Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in your class. I have no idea who that is." Naruto responded, basically asking for some background.

"You don't know who Neji Hyuuga is?" For the first time it was Choji who spoke up. Everybody immediately turned to him. Most of them had forgot he was there. "He is supposed to be even better than Sasuke. He is the best in his class at everything." Tenten made noise like she was clearing her throat. "Of course he isn't the best with weapons though." Tenten just had a satisfied look on her face.

"So who is the other guy?" This time it was Shikamaru who had asked as he waqs no longer watching clouds.

"No clue." Choji said before opening a bag of barbeque-flavored chips.

"Rock Lee is the bottom of the class as far as I know. He supposedly just barely passed the graduation exam." Tenten then jumped up to the top branch of the tree she had been leaning against.

"So why did they stick him with the best in the class?" Naruto jumped up to the tree branch Tenten was on. Naruto assumed she was going to leave soon and planned on following her.

"Well they put the teams together so they were as even as possible. So of course they would put the best with the worst." Naruto smirked at this.

"So what does that make you?" Naruto asked before dodging a shuriken. Tenten just glared at him well he silently laughed. Tenten didn't tend to get pissed off easily but it was so funny when she did.

"Dork…I assumed you're coming with me then?" Tenten asked him. Naruto grinned.

"Of course." Naruto responded to her as he picked up her shuriken that had stuck in the branch and tossed it back to her. Tenten caught it by the hole in the center and quickly put it back I her holster.

"Ok. I guess I couldn't stop you if I tried." Naruto just smiled like an innocent child. "Fine. See ya later guys." Tenten called down to Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. They all responded with a 'Hn' except for Choji who waved goodbye.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Naruto then proceeded to jump from tree to tree to the school. Tenten soon followed.

As they jumped back to the school they seemed to be racing. Naruto would get ahead of her and smirk and then Tenten would jump in front of him and grin. They always seemed to be trying to out do each other as if they were rivals. Of course this wasn't the case but it would seem that way to anyone who didn't know them.

**Five Minutes Later…**

Tenten entered her classroom and quickly saw that Neji and Lee were sitting at the same desk so she figured she might as well join her future team members.

Naruto had said something about watching from the outside but she didn't see anyone at the window. Knowing Naruto he probably got caught by Iruka.

Tenten sat down at the end of the desk next to Lee who had that same determined look. He kind of reminded her of Naruto. Naruto always seemed determined.

"Hi, I'm Tenten. I quess we're going to be on the same team." Tenten greeted Lee as she extended her hand for a handshake. Lee turned to her, surprised that she greeted him. Most other students just ignored him or teased him.

"Hello, I'm Rock Lee but you can just call me Lee. It is nice to meet you." Lee responded as he shook her hand gratefully before letting go.

"Nice to meet you too, Lee." Yep, a lot like Naruto. Naruto wasn't that polite but he always looked grateful when people greeted him kindly.

Tenten then leaned over the desk to greet Neji. Neji had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Looking more like a statue than a living human being. You could hardly even see his chest rise and fall with his breathing.

"Hi, I'm Tenten." Tenten had smile on her face but she was slightly irritated that he didn't even react. Tenten also extended her hand to Neji but he kept his arms crossed.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga but I suppose you already know that." Neji responded in an icy cold voice. Neji didn't move his arms to accept the handshake.

'_Who put a stick up his ass?'_ Tenten thought as she tried not to smack him. The prick was being rather rude and Naruto was living proof that she hated people being rude. Naruto used to talk with his mouth full and stuff like that but a few kunai landing dangerously close to his crotch caused him to learn quickly.

Tenten sat back down as she watched other Genin walk in. Once everyone was there Minamino checked off names on his clipboard, making sure he wasn't forgetting everyone.

"Ok, you're all here. Now your Jonin Leaders will be here any minute now. Nobody should leave here before their New Sensei arrives, got it?" Minamino finished and everyone responded with a quick 'Hai!' before Minamino left the classroom.

Less than a second after Minamino left a huge cloud of smoke appeared in the doorway. When it dispersed there was a man with a bowl cut and enormous eyebrows in a green jumpsuit standing in the doorway in an odd pose. The giant eye browed man looked like a moron which caused everyone sweat drop.

"How ya doing everybody? Life treating ya good?" The giant eye browed man seemed very…expressive.

'_Please don't be here for Team Nine, Please don't be here for Team Nine…' _Tenten silently prayed. What had she done for her to deserve a teacher like that anyway? Maybe it was just that the gods needed something to amuse them besides Naruto.

"I'm here for Team Nine!" The man exclaimed as he examined each student.

'_Crap…' _Tenten reluctantly stood up, as did Lee and Neji.

"Good! I want you three to meet me at the West Verdana on the second floor!" The man instructed with that same over the top tone before more smoke engulfed him and then he vanished.

Tenten, Lee, and the scowling Neji walked out of the classroom and headed for their destination. Most of the class was laughing by now. One of the most embarrassing moments of Tenten's life.

**Meanwhile with Naruto…**

Iruka had caught Naruto on his way to Tenten's classroom window. Now he was getting a lecture in Iruka's office. Naruto was of course irritated more than he had ever been in his life. He had to get out of here. Then an idea came to him before an evil grin spread across his face.

Naruto used the hand sign of the ram and held it for a moment before smoke suddenly appeared around him. When the smoke cleared it revealed a naked girl and a very attractive girl at that.

"Ninja Centerfold!" Naruto spoke in a girls voice as the girl version of him blew Iruka a kiss. Iruka launched back from nosebleed and Naruto quickly changed back and made a run for the door, laughing all the way. Naruto was already at Tenten's classroom window when he heard Iruka finally shout 'NARUTO!'

Naruto looked in the window and noticed that Tenten wasn't there. Must have already left. Darn…

**Back with Tenten…**

Tenten and her Teammates were at the West Verdana on the second floor along with their very spirited sensei. Neji had his arms crossed and eyes closed again, Lee seemed ready for anything and excited, and Tenten was smiling since she finally got over the fact that her sensei was slightly on the insane side.

"Ok, since I don't know you three and you don't know me it is time for introductions. I want you all to tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, the skills you have, and your dreams. I'll go first." The man finished with a good guy pose. Which was pretty creepy.

"My Name is Might Gai, Konoha's Noble Blue Beast! My hobbies are training and facing off against my eternal rival. I like training and fighting my eternal rival. I dislike Kakashi's cool attitude and not being able to train. I'm a Taijutsu specialist and my biggest dream is to teach you three the way of a ninja…" Gai was very over the top with the whole thing.

Tenten was back to wondering how she deserved this.

"Ok, you with the frown, you go first." Gai said pointing to Neji. Neji's frown deepened as he finally opened his eyes to reveal pale white eyes.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. The rest I'd rather not say." Neji then closed his eyes again. Tenten was just wondering why he always had his eyes closed.

"Ok. Your turn." Gai said, gesturing to Tenten.

"My name is Tenten Shobuki. My hobbies are sparing, sharpening and polishing my weapons, and bugging my best friend. I like dango and getting a new weapon. I dislike how my friend skips school all the time and breaking a weapon. I'm very skilled with Weapons of all kinds. My dream is to become as strong as my mother and after that I aim to be as good as the Legendary Lady Tsunade!" Tenten exclaimed in a happy fashion. She was glad that she got a chance to introduce herself thoroughly.

Before Gai could even say anything Lee abruptly raised his hand in the air and began to speak.

"My name is Rock Lee. My hobby is training. I like getting stronger. I dislike being weaker than everyone else. The only skill I can use is Taijutsu although I'm not very good at it and my dream is to prove that even a person who can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu can still become a splendid ninja!!" Lee looked extremely determined but then Neji ruined it by let out a stifled laugh.

"What is so funny?" Lee narrowed his eyes at Neji. Neji opened his eyes for maybe the third time that day.

"A dream like that cannot be accomplished by someone like you." Is all Neji said in response before looking to their sensei.

Tenten was kind of irritated by Neji's words but she didn't show it. Neji might know something she didn't about Lee that would cause him to say that. Or maybe Neji was just an ass.

"Ok, well now I'm gonna tell you about the Test you'll have to pass tomorrow." Gai seemed much more serious now.

Tenten, Lee, and even Neji were now looking at Gai as if they had just run across The Land of Fire and he just said they had to run back. They already passed a graduation exam, why did they have to take another test.

"I know what you three are thinking but just wait until I'm done explaining and then you can ask questions if you still have any." Gai began in a normal voice. "Your graduation exam was a test to see which of you weren't totally hopeless. Those of you who passed your Graduation Exam have to take a second test. If you fail that test you go back to the academy and try again next year. If you pass you become true Genin." Gai took a moment to breath. "Only nine of the students who passed the graduation exam can actually become Genin but there is a chance that none of you will pass." Gai finished in a serious tone but soon struck a good guy pose. "I'm sure you three will pass with flying colors. Any questions?"

"Yes." Neji began as his eyes narrowed. "Is it possible for just one person to pass? Or does the whole team have to pass?" Neji seemed even more serious as usual. Gai grinned.

"Good question." Gai praised. "The whole team has to pass."

Neji glared at Lee and Tenten as if they had just stole something from him. It didn't take much to figure out what he was thinking. Neji thought Tenten and Lee were going to cause him to fail. This alone made Tenten feel offended.

"What?" Tenten harshly responded to his glare and narrowed her eyes as if daring him to say something arrogant. Neji just smirked a little bit but didn't actually respond.

Gai silently watched the interaction and already liked both Tenten and Lee. Neji though even he would have to get used to.

"Ok, here is the information on where to meet tomorrow. Dismissed." Gai said as he handed them each a sheet of paper before vanishing from sight.

"You two better pass tomorrow." Neji said as he go up to leave but stopped abruptly when a voice cut in.

"Or you'll do what? Be even more of an arrogant ass?"

All three of them looked up to see a kid with bright shaggy blond hair in an orange jumpsuit sitting on the roof. Tenten smiled lightly. Leave it to Naruto to be unpredictable.

"And who are you?" Neji asked, glaring at him. _'How did this kid manage to get that close without me knowing?'_ Neji thought angrily.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto smirked lightly when he saw Neji's eyes narrow. Tenten was trying with all her willpower not to yell at Naruto for starting something with someone that could most likely kick his ass.

"Hm…as if you could be the Hokage. I've heard about you, you have the lowest scores in all the academy." Neji mocked Naruto where as Naruto just narrowed his eyes. Victorious, Neji walked away from all of them.

"Do you always have to pick fights Whiskers-kun?" Tenten asked as Naruto jumped down from the roof and landed in a sitting position on the bench in-between Lee and Tenten.

"Remind me to kick his ass would ya?" Naruto responded with a grin. Tenten rolled her eyes. Lee was just sitting there, awestruck that someone like Naruto would say something like that about Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy.

Naruto then realized that he had forgot about Lee and quickly turned to him. "Hi, nice to meet you." Naruto greeted Lee without saying his name since he had already said his name in front of them. "Hey, you have big eyebrows just like your sensei…" Naruto commented as he examined Lee's eye brows before getting smacked on top of the head.

"Naruto-kun! That's rude to say you idiot." Tenten scolded him while Naruto responded by saying that he was just telling the truth, which awarded him another smack on the head.

Lee watched all this in pure confusion. They acted kind of like a brother and sister would. Their last names were different though and they looked nothing a like.

"Can I interrupt?" Lee asked which stopped them both in their tracks since they had forgotten he was even there. Tenten, who had her hand stopped a few inches from Naruto's head, smacked Naruto for the third time before responding.

"Yeah, sorry…Naruto-kun is, "Tenten stopped as if in thought. "…Naruto." She finished after not being able to classify Naruto's personality.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto grumbled as he sat up straight in his seat. Tenten just rolled her eyes for what had to have been the eighth time that day.

"How come you aren't still in class?" Lee asked Naruto, noticing that Naruto didn't have a headband so he must have been in the academy still. Naruto's infamous fox-grin spread across his face. Naruto rolled her eyes…AGAIN.

"I'm a professional escape artist." Naruto was then smack lightly on the head again.

"He skips school. There isn't anything professional about it." Tenten then stood up and began to walk over to the edge of the veranda. "Come on, I'm starving." Naruto got up mumbling about how she shouldn't be since she ate his lunch.

Lee's face saddened a little. He shouldn't have been sad though since they all had only met a few minutes ago but an invite to come with would have been nice.

"Hey, bushy brows, aren't you coming?" Naruto asked and that is when Lee noticed they had both been waiting for him. Lee gave a big smile before standing up and quickly following them.

The three of them jumped down to the ground and then began to walk to Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen.

**About eight minutes later…**

"So you two have known each other since you were four years old?" Lee asked Naruto and Tenten as they all entered Ichiraku.

"Actually I was four. Tenten is a year older than me so she was five." Naruto responded as the three of them sat down.

They had been talking since they left the academy. Mostly about Naruto and Tenten's past since Lee didn't give them time to ask about him.

"Hey old man!" Naruto called to the owner of the restaurant. Mister Ichiraku came out from the kitchen with a grin.

"If it isn't my two favorite customers? Oh, and a new face too." The old man seemed pretty happy especially compared to his usual stubborn frown.

"This is Lee. He is one of Ten-chan's new teammates." Naruto introduced Lee as if he was a close friend even though they had only met ten minutes ago.

"Hello sir." Lee greeted the man behind the counter rather passively. Lee was always this way around adults for reasons that he himself didn't even know.

"No need to be so polite. A friend of Naruto-kun and Tenten-chan is a friend of mine." The old man said with a grin. "So what will it be for starters guys?"

"I'll start with two bowls of Miso Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, his mouth already watering. Lee was of course surprised that Naruto ordered two bowls at once.

"I'll have two bowls of Tonkotsu Ramen!" Tenten exuberantly told the old man.

"And you?" The old man gestured to Lee. Lee finally snapped out of his shocked state of mind to answer the man.

"Just a bowl of Miso please." The old man smiled and walked back into the kitchen. Lee then looked back to Naruto and Tenten. "Do you two always eat two bowls of ramen?" Lee hesitantly asked them, not sure if they would be offended by it. To his great surprise, they both laughed. "What'd I say?"

"Two bowls?" Naruto began. "We both eat at least five for lunch on weekends…well except when it is Ten-chan's turn to pick a place to eat, then I have to eat dango." Naruto stuck his tonge out and pointed to it as if he wanted to gag. Tenten just narrowed her eyes and muttered a quick 'idiot'.

"Really?" Lee seemed uncertain, like he thought they were pulling his leg.

"Yeah, really. Why is that so hard to believe?" Tenten asked as her and Naruto settled down.

"Well you're both so fit. I know you're both probably really active but you'd think you guys would be…well larger." Lee finished lamely. It did make sense. If you figure they eat the equivalent of five bowls of ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner than that added up to a whole lot of calories.

"Nah, me and Ten-chan have never been fat in our lives." Naruto grinned as Ayame brought out their ramen.

"Hey guys, how have you two been?" Ayame asked Tenten and Naruto, not really noticing Lee. Naruto and Tenten just told her good before yelling 'Ikadaimatsu' and digging in. (Did I spell that right?)

Lee watched them eat their ramen as if they were racing for a little bit before beginning to eat his own food.

A few minutes later Naruto yelled 'Finished' and stacked his second bowl on top of his first. Both bowls were basically licked clean. Tenten scowled through her mouth full of ramen.

"The undisputed Champion of Ramen is once again Naruto Uzumaki!!" Naruto fox grin slid onto his face as he waited for Ayame or her father to come back for another order.

'_So they WERE racing.' _Lee thought as he put some ramen in his mouth. Lee was only half done with his bowl while Naruto had finished and Tenten had her last bit of ramen in between her chopsticks ready to enter her mouth. If they were any where near as good at Ninjutsu as they were at eating they'd be the strongest shinobi in Konoha…of course Lee hadn't met Choji yet.

**Twenty Minutes and a total of Thirteen Bowls Later…**

The three were now walking down the streets of Konoha towards the forest near Tenten's house. They had agreed to train together for the rest of the day. They were talking about what they thought the Test Team Nine would have to pass was going to be.

"I bet you'll have to do a harder version of the Graduation Exam." Naruto had his hands clasped behind his head and a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he lightly chewed on it. (Sorry, couldn't resist.)

"I doubt it." Tenten was watching Lee walk on top the fence that they were walking along. Lee wasn't exaggerating when he said he always trained.

"How come?" Naruto asked but didn't give her a chance to respond. "By the way what is with the white-eyed prick that you guys are teamed up with?" This questioned earned Naruto a light smack in the back of the head.

"Don't talk about him like that." Tenten scolded Naruto while Lee just listened. In all truth Lee didn't like Neji either but he would have to get along with Neji if he was to be his new teammate.

Naruto held the back of his head with a frown. "Why not?" Naruto asked in a slightly irritated tone. Why couldn't he talk about Neji like that? He was an arrogant jerk.

"For one Neji is mine and Lee's teammate and we should probably stick up for each other even if we just met," That was slightly true but Naruto doubted Neji would do the same. "and two, Neji is gonna kick your ass if you keep talking about him like that."

"Whatever, he doesn't look so tough…" Naruto mumbled under his breath but Tenten heard him nonetheless. Tenten stepped in front of Naruto and looked at his eyes as if trying to see something.

"What?" Naruto felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze. Tenten narrowed her eyes before responding.

"I'm trying to find out what you're smoking."

**

* * *

****SOK: Sorry for the incredibly long wait but as you all should know by now my computer has a virus and it is difficult to update. If there are any mistakes I'm really sorry but I didn't spell check it or even reread it so I'm very sorry if it doesn't flow as easily as it should.**

**Kyuubi:…Uh…where am I?**

**SOK: Oh you're awake. I'm wrapping up the author's notes.**

**Kyuubi: Why was I- HEY, YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!**

**SOK: Remember to review guys. Next Chapter NARUTO BEGINS HIS TRAINING! PEACE! –runs-**


End file.
